Déjà Vu
by grettama
Summary: Tony Stark clearly has issue. Ia merasakan déjà vu ini, yang berhubungan dengan Steve Rogers. Namun ternyata, itu bukan sekedar déjà vu biasa.


Tony Stark _clearly has issue_.

Semuanya bermula dari selesainya kasus Loki. Ia pingsan lama setelah memasuki _wormhole_. Dan ketika sadar, orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Captain America. Entah kenapa, _itu_ merubah semua persepsinya tentang Steve Rogers.

Tadinya ia hanya menganggap Steve sebagai _man out of time_. Namun sekarang ada anggapan baru yang terus bercokol di otaknya. Anggapan yang menuntunnya untuk _menggoda_ Captain America, di antara kata-kata sarkasnya.

Dan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Tony jadi tak tahan untuk tidak _mengamati_ Steve, bagaimana cara dia duduk, cara dia berjalan, cara dia bicara, cara dia tertawa, lalu kemudian itu semua berkembang menjadi pengamatan terhadap matanya, bibirnya, dadanya yang bidang, bisepnya yang kekar, perut, punggung, bahkan—oh, Tony selalu ingin menenggelamkan dirinya kalau ia memikirkan ini—pantat Steve.

Sebelum ia sadar, bank datanya sudah memiliki folder khusus yang ia beri judul 'SS'—_sexy Steve—_yang berisi kumpulan foto dan video Steve. JARVIS, tentu saja, memiliki andil besar dalam pengumpulan isi folder itu.

Tony tadinya mengira itu hanya efek samping rasa frustasi karena ia sudah tak bisa membawa wanita pulang ke rumah mengingat sekarang ia tinggal bersama Avengers di Avengers Tower, dan ia merasa ia harus menjaga reputasinya (sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut mengurangi reputasi buruknya kalau boleh jujur) karena sekarang ia adalah _superhero_ yang bertugas menjaga keamanan Bumi. Tony pikir masalahnya akan selesai setelah ia tidur dengan beberapa wanita. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Tony memang akhirnya tidur dengan wanita di hotel, tapi ketika ia pulang pagi harinya, dan melihat Steve dalam balutan celana _training_ dan _jumper_ penuh keringat (kelihatan jelas ia baru pulang dari rutinitasnya lari pagi), Tony merasakan hasrat sangat besar untuk melakukan apa-apa yang sudah dilakukannya semalam bersama para wanita itu di hotel, dengan Steve.

Saat itulah Tony menyadari kalau orientasinya jadi sedikit berbeda. Ia masih menyukai wanita, tapi ia juga merasakan hasrat ini kepada Steve. Herannya, hanya Steve. Tony mencoba mengamati Thor, Clint dan Bruce, tapi tak ada yang memberikan _getaran_ yang sama. Bahkan Thor, yang notabene dianggap dewa dan memiliki figur sempurna, sama sekali sekali tidak menarik minat Tony.

Dan sebagai tambahan, Tony mulai sadar kalau hasratnya itu bukan hanya sekedar nafsu belaka. Ya, dia memang ingin melakukan _macam-macam_ dengan Steve, tapi hanya dengan melihat Steve tertawa bahagia, atau hanya sekedar memiliki obrolan ringan dengan Steve di sela-sela kesibukannya di bengkel kerjanya, _simply made Tony's day_.

Ia bahkan sudah memberi perintah pada JARVIS untuk memberikan akses masuk secara bebas ke bengkelnya—bahkan ketika Tony sedang sibuk-sibuknya—kepada Steve. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan kepada siapapun. Pepper dan Rhodey memang bisa bebas masuk juga, tapi kalau Tony sedang sangat sibuk, JARVIS tidak akan mengizinkan mereka masuk. Dan hal itu tak pernah terjadi pada Steve. Tony selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk Steve. Ia bahkan mengizinkan pria pirang itu untuk mencoba salah satu armornya (Tony senang sekali melihat tawa puasnya begitu ia keluar dari dalam armor, walaupun kemudian ia berkata kalau armor berteknologi tinggi tidak terlalu cocok untuknya, meski ada JARVIS yang membimbingnya). Hal yang bahkan Rhodey pun membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapat izin Tony.

Awalnya, Tony menikmati interaksi-interaksi ringan itu. Tapi kemudian, realita membantingnya kembali ke Bumi. Ia tak menyangkal kalau ia menyukai Steve lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi Tony sepenuhnya sadar, Steve takkan mungkin merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Oke, kegalauan khas remaja. Tapi ayolah, _men don't grow up, they just got bigger_.

Itulah sebabnya, dalam beberapa minggu terakhir, ia memutuskan untuk menghindari Steve, menghindari kontak mata dengannya, lebih banyak memakai armor Iron Man-nya ketika sedang menghadapi Steve karena tak ingin ekspresi patah hatinya tanpa sengaja terbaca oleh Steve. Steve bukan orang yang sepeka itu, tapi Tony tetap tak mau mengambil resiko. Ia tak ingin Steve tahu kalau ia benar-benar menyukai pria itu.

Tentu saja Steve menganggap itu aneh, bicara dengan Tony yang berarmor walaupun mereka sedang tidak ada tugas. Tapi ia tak menyuarakannya.

Karena Tony menghindari kontak dengan Steve, ia mulai menjadikan alkohol sebagai pelariannya. Tony tadinya sudah sembuh dari kecanduan alkoholnya, tapi sekarang Tony kembali. Ia jadi sering minum, mengabaikan JARVIS yang melarangnya. Minum alkohol memang tidak membuat masalahnya usai, ia masih harus menghadapi Steve lagi ketika ia bangun, tapi ia menyukai sensasi yang ditimbulkan alkohol. Ketika ia sedang mabuk parah, ketika kesadarannya makin menipis, otaknya berbohong padanya. Kebohongan yang disukai Tony. Otaknya memberi kesan bahwa Steve bersama Tony. Tony bahkan selalu mengalami mimpi di mana Steve-lah yang membawanya ke tempat tidur, menidurkannya ketika ia sedang mabuk, dengan sabar menyelimutinya dan memberikan ciuman di keningnya. Tony tahu itu hanya ilusi otaknya, tapi Tony takkan mungkin mendapatkannya ketika ia sedang sadar.

Mungkin kalau Tony bisa menceritakan masalahnya ke seseorang, ia akan merasa sedikit lebih baik. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang sering Tony jadikan tempat berkeluh kesah, sejak tahun lalu ditugaskan di Thailand bersama Clint Barton. Tony tahu Bruce Banner bukan dokter seperti itu, tapi tetap saja.

Tony bertahan dalam delusi alkoholnya selama beberapa minggu, sampai dejavu itu muncul.

Hari itu, Tony sedang duduk menonton televisi di sofa bersama Thor ketika Steve bergabung, mendudukkan diri di sebelah Tony. Tony tadinya sudah mau kabur ke bengkelnya, tapi ia melihat buku sketsa yang dipegang Steve. Steve masih sibuk menggambar sesuatu di sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya, menunjukkan apa yang sedang digambarnya pada Tony. Alih-alih memandang gambar Steve, Tony malah memperhatikan wajahnya dan secara otomatis mengatakan, "Sempurna."

Steve tersenyum puas, tak sadar kalau yang Tony komentari bukan gambarnya. "Trims, Tony."

"Apa yang kau lukis, Steve saudaraku?" Thor tertarik.

Saat itulah dejavu pertama Tony muncul.

Karena Tony duduk di antara Thor dan Steve, maka untuk menunjukkan gambarnya ke Dewa Petir itu, Steve mengulurkan lengan kirinya melewati Tony. Tony mundur sedikit karena menyadari Steve sekarang begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi ketika ia hendak menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa, bagian belakang kepalanya menyentuh lengan Steve yang satunya, yang diletakkan di punggung sofa, melintang di belakang Tony. Tony mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Steve malah makin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Thor.

Thor mengomentari sesuatu tentang gambar Steve, dan Steve tertawa seraya menanggapinya, tapi pendengaran Tony kabur. Ia hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang luar biasa kencang. Tapi selain itu, ada perasaan familiar yang kuat. Ia merasa kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berada dalam kungkungan lengan kekar Steve. Ia merasa kalau ia pernah menggelayut di lengan itu sebelumnya. Tapi kapan? Lagipula itu mustahil 'kan?

"—ya 'kan, Tony?"

Tony buru-buru mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Yep," jawabnya asal tanpa tahu apa yang ditanyakan kepadanya.

Dan dejavu itu makin sering terjadi. Sentuhan-sentuhan Steve terasa amat familiar bagi Tony. Bahkan sentuhan terkecil sekalipun. Tapi kapan coba ia pernah berinteraksi yang sangat intim dengan Steve sampai ia bisa merasa kalau sentuhannya begitu familiar? _'Ya ampun, sepertinya delusi alkohol makin parah.'_

Tony tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kenapa sentuhan itu terasa familiar, jadi dia bangun, memutuskan untuk minum sedikit (_yeah, right_) di mini bar yang ada di ruang santai Avengers.

Tony baru saja menuangkan _whiskey_ ke gelas dan hendak meneguknya ketika suara Steve membuatnya terkejut sekaligus mencelos.

"Aku sudah berpikir untuk memindahkan semua koleksi alkoholmu itu ke suatu tempat supaya kau tidak bisa menemukannya."

Tony menoleh, melihat Steve mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, dan ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Segelas alkohol takkan membunuhku, Cap."

Steve memandang Tony dengan ekspresi skeptis. Tony mengabaikannya, mengangkat gelasnya untuk meneguknya, tapi Steve menyambar gelas itu, sekaligus dengan botol _whiskey_-nya, dan menghabiskan keduanya dalam sekejap. Tony hanya bisa melongo.

"Apa masalahmu sampai kau jadi alkoholik lagi?" tanya Steve begitu ia selesai minum. Betapa hebatnya efek super serum. Steve sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti habis minum alkohol sebanyak itu.

Tony membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang sarkas, ketika sesuatu membuatnya mengernyit menatap Steve.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku kecanduan alkohol lagi?" tanya Tony, karena ia _hanya_ minum saat semua orang sudah pergi tidur. Ia selalu sendirian di minibar, dan sudah ada di tempat tidur sebelum semua orang bangun. _'Eh, tunggu…'_

Steve tertawa pelan. "Menurutmu kau bisa berjalan ke kamarmu dan menutupi dirimu dengan selimut dalam keadaan semabuk itu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa duduk tegak. Apalagi berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarmu."

Tony tertegun. _'Jadi, selama ini… aku yang membayangkan Steve menidurkanku itu… bukan delusi? Jadi semua dejavu yang kualami itu semua karena… Oh, tidak.'_

"Kau yang membawaku ke tempat tidur berarti? Ya ampun, Cap, apa kau tidak punya kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan di malam hari? Yah, kurasa '_babysitting_ Tony Stark' kedengaran cukup keren untuk _curriculum vitae_-mu nanti," ujar Tony, tak kehilangan sentuhan sarkasnya walaupun dalam hati ia rasanya sudah ingin terjun saja dari atap Avengers Tower saking malunya. "Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Tony lagi, "kau tidak tergoda untuk 'mengerjakan'-ku waktu sedang mabuk atau bagaimana?" tanyanya, menepuk-nepuk bisep kekar Steve, "Wow, _way to go_, pengendalian diri Captain America."

"Kau mengigau waktu sedang mabuk," tanggap Steve.

Tony sekarang benar-benar ingin terjun. Ia segera bangkit berdiri. "_Well_, kalau begitu kurasa aku akan pergi tidur saja sekarang sebelum aku memberikan tambahan pekerjaan untukmu." Tony sudah hendak melangkah pergi, tapi Steve mencekal lengannya, menimbulkan perasaan menggelenyar di perut Tony. _'Ya ampun.'_

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa masalahmu sampai kau minum lagi?"

Kenapa dia tidak wanita saja jadi perasaannya tidak akan serumit ini? Oh, tidak, Tony mulai membayangkan aneh-aneh.

"Kalau kau memang sebegitu penasarannya dengan kehidupan pribadiku, Steve, aku akan menjawab. Aku cuma sedang _stuck_ di proyek armor baruku. Itu saja. Bukan masalah besar. Tidak membahayakan hidup," jawab Tony cepat. Steve masih menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya ia tahu Tony berbohong.

"Aku mendengarkan igauanmu," ucapnya. Tony mencelos. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar apa yang ia igaukan sambil mabuk, dengan hanya Steve yang ada di kepalanya, lebih lagi yang mendengarkan igauannya adalah orang yang bersangkutan sendiri.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka Captain America mengenal _black mail_ juga. Aku bisa menambahkan itu untuk profilmu nanti."

"Waktu mabuk, kau—"

"Kurasa aku harus benar-benar tidur sekarang, Cap," sela Tony, mencoba kabur, tapi cengkraman Steve di lengannya tak bisa ia lepaskan dengan mudah.

"—selalu mengatakan sesuatu tentang—" Steve bersikeras melanjutkan.

"Wow, Cap! Ini sudah nyaris jam tiga dini hari!"

"—aku, Tony. Dan aku tahu kalau kau bersikap aneh—"

"Aneh dan jenius itu hanya dipisahkan oleh garis tipis, Cap. Lihat saja Einstein!"

"—JARVIS bahkan juga bilang kalau kau sedang ada masalah—"

"JARVIS sepertinya mengalami kerusakan pada protokolnya, Cap."

"—berhenti menyelaku, Tony. Aku sedang mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu di sini."

"Aku tidak menyelamu, Capsicle. Aku hanya men—" kata-kata Tony terputus. Steve baru saja mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya, dan memberikan ciuman ringan di dahi Tony. Perasaan menggelenyar yang menyenangkan kembali muncul di perut Tony, ditambah perasaan dejavu yang amat kuat. Tapi kali ini Tony benar-benar yakin. Itu bukan kali pertama Steve mencium keningnya.

"Kau…," Tony mencoba bicara lagi, tapi membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

Steve memandang Tony lekat-lekat, mengatakan ia minta maaf melalui sorot matanya. "Maaf, aku selalu melakukan itu ketika menidurkanmu."

Tony mengerjap. "Steve…."

Steve melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Tony. "Kau benar, kurasa sebaiknya kau pergi tidur. Aku telah salah mengartikan igauan mabukmu sebagai sesuatu yang serius." Steve bangkit berdiri, menepuk bahu Tony dua kali dan hendak keluar dari minibar.

Otak jenius Tony berpikir cepat, menganalisis situasi. '_Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. Patut dicoba.'_

Maka Tony menarik Steve dan menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Tony rasanya sudah langsung bisa terbang ke Asgard tanpa perlu melalui Bifrost. Ia sudah sering membayangkan mencium Steve, tapi ia tak pernah tahu sensasinya akan semenakjubkan ini. Gelenyar di perutnya makin hebat, tapi Tony terpaksa harus mengakhiri ciumannya karena ia masih ingin memastikan.

"Aku baru saja menciummu, Steve. Dan aku tidak mabuk. Aku tidak sekedar mengigau. Dan ya, masalahku memang kau."

Steve tertawa dan kembali merengkuh Tony dalam pelukannya. "Aku tak percaya kau mengucapkannya dalam keadaan tidak mabuk."

"Tunggu, kalau kau tidak masalah dan malah memelukku, apa aku boleh mengambil kesimpulan kalau perasaanku mutual?" tanya Tony, memastikan.

Tony bisa merasakan bibir Steve bergerak membentuk seulas senyum di lehernya. Steve mengangguk. "Kenapa aku mau repot-repot menidurkanmu yang mabuk parah dan sifatmu jadi luar biasa menyebalkan? Aku bahkan memberi bonus ciuman selamat tidur."

Tony melepaskan diri dari pelukan Steve. "Sejak kapan kau merasa begitu?"

"Sejak sarkasmemu berubah menjadi _flirting_. Aku selalu menganggapmu serius, kau tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja? Aku galau selama berbulan-bulan karena kupikir kau akan _freak out_ kalau kau tahu aku menyukaimu!"

Steve nyengir. "Asik juga lho, menontonmu galau seperti anak remaja dan mendengarkan racauanmu tentang betapa perasaanmu menyiksamu waktu kau mabuk. Aku hanya berpikir mabukmu akan makin parah kalau tidak segera dihentikan, jadi, di sinilah aku."

Tony membelalak menatap pria pirang yang sangat tampan itu. "Setelah kau mengatakan itu semua, kau benar-benar tak punya hak untuk melarangku minum, _old man_," ujar Tony, langsung melenggang ke lemari penyimpanan minuman sebelum Steve bisa mencegahnya, "Tapi kali ini kau harus minum bersamaku, membawaku ke tempat tidur seperti biasanya, dan kemudian tidur di sampingku sampai besok pagi. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak," tambahnya.

-end-

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menyembunyikan buku sketsamu kalau aku ada di dekatmu? Dulu kau sering pamer gambarmu padaku," tuntut Tony pada suatu hari ketika ia dan Steve sedang duduk berdua di ruang santai sambil menonton berita di televisi.

"Eh, aku, eh, tidak—" Steve tergagap, mencoba mengelak, tapi kata-katanya terputus ketika melihat Tony mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari dalam jaketnya seraya nyengir lebar. Ekspresi Steve langsung berubah jadi horor, ditambah dengan rona merah sampai ke telinga.

Tony membuka-buka buku sketsa itu, masih dengan cengiran lebar dan memberikan komentar, "Hm, aku tak menyangka aku setampan ini waktu sedang tidur, dan ini lagi wajahku waktu sedang tidur, hei, ini juga ada lagi waktu aku sedang tidur, wow, buku sketsa ini penuh wajahku waktu sedang tidur."

Steve hendak merebut buku sketsanya dari tangan Tony, tapi ia tahu sudah terlambat.

Tony menutup buku sketsa itu dan menyodorkannya pada Steve, yang menerimanya dengan enggan saking malunya.

"_My dear Steve_," ucap Tony lagi, melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Steve, "Aku rasa kau belum pernah menonton film ini yang berjudul _Titanic_?"

Steve menghela napas, menyingkirkan buku sketsanya. Ia tampaknya harus menemukan hobi baru selain menggambar Tony waktu ia sedang tidur pulas. "Belum. Kenapa?"

Tony memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Steve. "Ayo kita menonton itu sekarang, dan biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu bagaimana tepatnya aku ingin digambar," ujarnya, sambil dalam hati bersyukur bahwa Steve gagap teknologi hingga kecil kemungkinannya Steve bisa menemukan folder 'SS' di bank datanya.

**Disclaimer: Marvel**


End file.
